<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Just Like This by Seblainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200192">Something Just Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer'>Seblainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding My Way [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Family Matters (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Het</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has something that she wants to tell Steve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Urkel/Laura Lee Winslow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding My Way [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Just Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: Family Matters<br/>Title: Something Just Like This<br/>Characters: Steve Urkel and Laura Winslow<br/>Pairing: Steve/Laura<br/>Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.<br/>Summary: Laura has something that she wants to tell Steve.<br/>A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing and to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. &lt;3<br/>Disclaimer: William Bickley and Michael Warren own this show and these characters.<br/>Words: 180 words without title and ending.</p><p>Word to use: Actions</p><p>FMW #37: Something Just Like This</p><p>It'd taken Laura a long time to get to where she was in regard to her feelings for Steve. He'd been in love with her for years and had asked her out a million times.</p><p>She'd also turned him down a million times. But this time was different. Lord help her, she was in love with Steve Urkel. </p><p>A soft chuckle left her lips at the thought of it. She left the house and a few minutes later, stood in front of Steve's house. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. She didn't have to wait long.</p><p>When the door opened, Steve stared at Laura in surprise. "My little Love Muffin, to what do I owe the pleasure?"</p><p>Laura chuckled. "Actions speak louder than words. I'm in love with you," She said and kissed him.</p><p>The kiss lasted for a few moments, and when it ended, Steve was dazed. "Woah, Momma!"</p><p>Laura looked at him and said, "I enjoy our friendship, but I want more, something just like this, but a relationship."</p><p>It wasn't surprising when Steve barely managed an agreement before he fainted.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>